This invention relates to a magnetic tape reproducing apparatus suitable for performing a cue play and review play in a helical scanning VTR, and more particularly to a motor control circuit which makes the speed of the magnetic tape approximately constant during the cue play and the review play, by controlling the rotational speed of a motor used for driving reels.
Conventionally, in a helical scanning VTR, a capstan motor rotates at a high speed during the cue play and the review play so that a capstan motor and pinch roller are driven by the motor to drive a magnetic tape. At that time, another motor is mounted on a reel and is also controlled, which makes a control circuit complicated since it must control two separate motors.